


Put On A Shirt, Jace

by unending_happiness



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Drabbles, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jace isn't even doing anything Alec, Jealous Alec, M/M, Magnus is the King of helping people, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unending_happiness/pseuds/unending_happiness
Summary: A newly homeless Jace goes to stay at Magnus’ place. Magnus is a good host, because he’s amazing at taking care of people. Jace and Alec have always been super competitive, and Alec is petty as fuck about sharing Magnus. Poor Jace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is all in good fun. I’m avoiding spoilers for the next episode and trying to entertain myself. I can see the hilarity of this situation, but I love Jace and I definitely think that Magnus and Alec will both take care of Jace in his time of need.
> 
> My parabatai @LadyMatt and I laughed so hard thinking of these!

**Alec:**  *Sees Jace walking out of the bedroom with no shirt*

         *Takes his own shirt off and hurls it at Jace*

          Put on a shirt, Jace

 

 

 **Jace:**  *Gets out of the shower*

 **Alec:**  *Stands there holding a towel out for him*

          Here. Since you don't seem to know where they are

 

 

 **Alec:**  *Sees Jace about to pour himself the last of the orange Juice*

         *Swipes it out of his hand*

          Magnus bought this for me. It’s mine

 **Magnus:**  *Magics up more orange juice*

 

 

 **Alec:**   *Leans around Jace*

           Jace, for the love of God will you move!? I can't see....the birds...the birds on the balcony

 **Jace:**   Am I in your view of Magnus doing yoga on the balcony again?

 

 

 **Alec:**  *Finds Jace’s toothbrush next to Magnus’ in the bathroom*

         *Throws it in the toilet*

         “Oops”

         JACCCCEE. Your toothbrush fell in the toilet

 **Magnus:**  *Magics Jace up a new toothbrush*

 

 

 **Alec:**  Jace you can’t just walk into Magnus’ place. You have to knock first. You are a guest

 **Jace:**  Dude, you don’t live here either and you never knock

 **Alec:**  I have special permission from Magnus...Because I AM SPECIAL.

         *sticks his tongue out at Jace like he’s five-years-old*

 

 

 **Alec:**  *Walks in on Magnus and Jace cooking dinner together*

          Awww, bummer, I just ordered us a whole bunch of takeout.

 **Jace:** We literally told you we were getting ready to make something to eat.

 

 

 **Alec:**  *Walks in to see Magnus and Jace watching tv together*

          If anyone needs me I’ll be in Magnus’ room touching up all my runes. All of them. All the runes on my body. With my clothes off.

 **Magnus** : This movie is terrible. I have things in my room to do

 **Jace:** Have fun doing the _things._ *grins*

 

 

 **Alec** : Jace, that’s important Warlock stuff. Don’t touch it

 **Magnus:**  Actually, that’s just a paperweight

 **Jace:**  Cool paperweight

 **Alec:**  I SAID DON’T TOUCH IT

 **Magnus:**  You can have it, Jace

 

 

 **Alec:**  Do we want spaghetti or tacos for dinner?

 **Jace:** Tacos

 **Alec:**  Spaghetti it is

 **Magnus:**  Actually, tacos sound reall…..

 **Alec:**  Magnus, you love spaghetti. It’s your favorite

 **Magnus:** You know that Mexican food is my fav...

 **Alec:** Jace, come with me to get the tacos

 

 

 **Alec:**  Finds Jace’s boots next to Magnus’ in the entryway. Replaces them with his own

 **Jace:** Where are my boots?

 **Alec:**  Oh, you mean the ones that are way smaller than mine? Threw them off the balcony

 **Jace:** Magnus, Is it true what they say about big feet?

 **Alec:** *chokes on air*

 

 

 **Alec:** *Gets a mug out of the cabinet*

 **Jace:**  No, Alec. That’s my mug!

**2 days later….**

**Magnus:** Look Alec, I bought you this new mug

 

 

 **Jace:**  Magnus, do you need anything from the kitchen?

 **Alec:**  Are you comfy, Magnus? Do you want some tea? Can I bring you a book? A pillow?

 **Jace:** I'll take a pillow

 **Alec:** Get your own pillow

 

 

 **Jace:** *Walks in wearing Magnus' shirt*

 **Alec:** Where, What, How, When.....

 **Jace:** I didn't have time to do laundry, so I raided Magnus closet. Looks good, doesn't it?

 **Alec:** MAAAAAGGGGNNNNUUUUUUUSSS!!!!!!

 

 

 


End file.
